Pansycake or Dauntless-Cake
by AyanoLundell
Summary: Zeke called everyone to his apartment at 3 am for a little experiment. What would happen when half asleep, dauntless teens play truth or dare? I can guarantee things will get weird and people shall be annoyed in the process! I suck at summaries so click and read if your interested! There shall be fluff and humor! Couples: Zeke/Shauna, Christina/Will, Tobias/Tris, Uriah/Marlene.
1. Chapter 1 Zeke's Idea

**A/N: Hello all you Divergent lovers! Thank you for clicking on my story out of the other thousands out there! I really feel happy that you did *rubs eyes* If you're wondering, yes I really did title this story ''Pansycake or Dauntless-Cake'' or in other words ''Candor or Dauntless'' or in modern terms ''Interrogation or torture'', this concept is overused but they are just a hell of a lot of fun to read! And this is a ''the war didn't ever exist and their all past initiation'' story. Enjoy! ~AyanoLundell**

**-**Tris POV-

My head rested on my pillow, as I breathed in slowly as I tried to drift off into a good night's rest. My eyes were already closed and the feeling of the bed against my skin was nice, I could have lied there forever, if it wasn't for the sudden heart attack that burst through my apartment door. ''Trissy time to get up! '' Christina screamed as her foot kicked open my door. The sudden surprise made me roll and face plant into the floor. And if you didn't know this, that hurts, ''what the hell Chris!'' I yelled as I stood up, hand pressed to my face. The alarm clock across the room read 3:15 am and I could only wonder why Chris would get me up this early. Maybe there was a fire! Or another chasm suicide! Or worse, maybe she lost her favorite eyeliner! Call the team, time to kick some ass! ''Zeke wants us all at his place, and for once he actually made sense too'' call the team, the world is ending, the day zeke ever makes sense, is the day we all die.

Christina didn't wait for my reply because she already knew whatever I said would matter in the first place, she would either take me against my will or will me cooperating, and personally I wouldn't like to be dragged through the dauntless compound by my hair, shirt or any part of my body. Her hand wrapped around mine and we went off to zeke's apartment in the compound.

When we walked through the compound, it was surprisingly and creepily quieter than expected. ''So what do you think he wants?'' I whisper loud enough for Christina to hear. ''Maybe he wants us to go get him some booze. '' we both laugh at the idea but we stopped when we walked into the apartment.

The second we walked in we see Uriah; in my little pony friendship is magic pajamas, Marlene in a black tee shirt and purple pajama pants, Shauna crashed on the couch in a black and white shirt and black gym shorts that obviously belonged to zeke, Will halfway asleep in a white tee short and black and blue polka-dotted pajama pants, Tobias, my boyfriend and soul mate, in a lose black shirt and gym shorts, and zeke pacing around the room in red and black pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. And now I and Christina complete the mix, Chris in a hot black nightgown and me in a baggy black shirt that more like a dress and grey shorts.

''Good were all here! '' Zeke said totally in a rush, ''you better have a good reason for getting me up'' Shauna mumbled. ''Trust me babe, I do! Now follow along all you sleepy bastards, I learned that-'' Uriah interrupted obviously looking shocked.

''Wait you learned something, the first sign of an apocalypse!'' Uriah hit the ground as if the world was about to collapse and I could only look at him like he was a bigger weirdo the sleepier he was.

Zeke completely ignored his bro and went back to telling us what the heck he was saying ''I learned when people are sleepier, their minds become very weird and almost intoxicated but without the liquor. So how about we play a little game to test this theory. '' he sounded pretty weird himself, almost like a mischievous little teen, oh wait. He is.

''Sorry zeke but I gonna have to decline.'' Tobias said before standing but zeke already knew he could stop Tobias so he directed himself to me. ''All right then, but im pretty sure Trissy is staying! And just imagine her, all alone without her boyfriend in a room filled with half dazed teens.'' The moment he said filled, Tobias was by my side and had his arms wrapped around me, which felt nice.

Everyone exchanged a glance before mumbling an ''Okay'' or ''whatever'' or ''don't waste my life more than you have''. ''So what do you have in mind?'' Tobias said, wanting to know what exactly we got ourselves into. His breathe was cool and calm against my skin and I sank a bit closer to him.

''How about, Candor or Dauntless? '' Zeke said, with a grin, ''Candor or dauntless? '' I didn't have any clue what the heck that was but im pretty sure im about to learn. ''You seriously don't know!'' gasped Uriah. ''She was abnegation, games might have been considered selfish'' will mumbled, ''will's right.'' Will was pretty spot on. ''Well, for Tris I'll say the rules, the game is truth or dare, if you chose truth'' zeke started and Christina took the lead not soon after ''you have to answer a question of anything and if you chose dare'' Christina was interrupted by Marlene ''you have to do what your told to do'', the game itself sounded pretty weird and I might have been scared or worried to play it if I wasn't dauntless, ''What happens if I don't want to?'' I asked through curiosity. Shauna answered ''you have to remove a piece of your clothing that cannot be a shoe or sock now just shut up and play'' she groaned as she rolled over. Even though Shauna isn't an early morning person, I understood what she said ''that's a little weird! who would strip in front of their friends?!'' Uriah and Marlene and zeke looked off into space.

Tobias and me shared a glance and a few whispers, ''If you're not comfortable with this, we can leave.''

''No I want to try, im dauntless now remember '' ii replied with all the courage I could muster. Tobias held the glance as long as he could before looking at zeke and nodding.

''Well, let's begin! '' he said in a way that scared me more than the game.

**A/N: So what did you think? Make sure to leave reviews and tell me what you would like to see them do at this time of day and who they should annoy in the process! Thank you for reading and I'll be updating soon, bye bye! ~AyanoLundell**


	2. Chapter 2 The game begins

**A/N: Hello! I'm uploading chapter 2 very early! I felt like, the story is called ''Pansycake or Dauntless'' so it should make sense to have a chapter posted with that actual concept. Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs and here's chapter 2 for ya. ~AyanoLundell**

-Tobias POV-

Zeke decided to make the game completely start at random, so from the kitchen he grabbed a bunch of straws and cut them at all different angels. Before shoving it into his hand and motioned for us to take one. Tris was the first to pull one, then Christina, followed by will, then me, after Uriah, Marlene and finally Shauna. And lastly zeke, when we all had our straws when held them up and coincidentally Tris was the winner. Tris looked around as we all starred at her, when her eyes locked on me, I smiled slightly to tell her she'll be just fine and im sure she got the message. ''Zeke truth or-''

''DARE, BRING THE POWER!'' he yelled his answer before Tris could even finish. Tris thought for a second before finally telling zeke what he has to do ''I dare you to drink a cup of milk whenever someone says truth'' zeke looked utterly confused but he went to the kitchen and came back with a gallon of milk and a cup.

''Shauna, Interrogation of Torture '' zeke looked at Shauna, who was laying on her side on zeke's couch, for the hell of it she decided to say it ''Truth ''. Zeke poured a cup of milk and chugged it, Uriah didn't even bother to say his usual catchphrase because he probably knew he would be thrown out a window if he did. ''How much did you like earlier?'' everyone let out an oooohhh and a questioning glare at Shauna, who had a face as red as Eric's anger vein.

''Let's just say, I'll never be the same'' everyone's mouths became a perfect circle but I just looked at my friend as if he just ran across the pit naked. Marlene had a grin on her face ''Make sure you get tested later ok…'' everyone laughed at that, except for zeke. ''Are you saying I have disease!? '' Marlene didn't answer but we all knew it was a yes. Shauna changed the subject pretty quickly ''Marlene, truth or dare''

''I shall choose dare! '' Marlene sounded as if she was choosing her faction for a second time, but with more pizazz! ''7 minutes with Uri'' Marlene instantly turned into a pinkish color as she stood and dragged Uriah away to a closet. When the door shut behind them, we decided to wait.

''So what did you do to Shauna?'' Christina asked curiously

''Let's not have a health class discussion in my apartment at 3 am, it's more of a 4 am thing'' zeke tried to avoid the question.

''I had the Bees and the Birds talk with candor parents, I think I could manage'' nice comeback Christina. I can see how your tris's best friend. Zeke was about to reply but we heard a little moan from the closet. ''Damn, your brother does not waste time '' said will, and we all sort of laughed.

''Well he is my own flesh and blood'' zeke grinned, but Tris gasped ''He is?!'' I shifted to where I could look at Tris ''Not literally '' I knew Tris was just playing about not knowing what that little expression was but I just felt like telling her that. ''So back to you two, what did you guys do?'' Christina refused to let this question go unanswered. Zeke leaned in and whispered something to her and her face shifted from curiosity to utter disgust. When he finished she moved to the other side of the roof ''Keep your dirty butts away from me, ya nasty!'' everyone laughed at her reaction, but our group laugh was interrupted by a beep sound. Meaning 7 minutes were up!

Zeke jumped up and ran to open the closet, he opened the door, and he closed the door and then sat down. ''Let's give them a minute to get dressed shall we. '' Tris and all the other 16 year old former initiates in the room all had circles for mouths and could only just sit and imagine what went on it there.

Uriah and Marlene walked in after a minute went by, their hair was messed up more than before and their clothes were wrinkled and hanging off them a bit. Marlene noticed the stares and decided to end them '' Zeke, truth or dare''

Zeke, being his dauntless born self just grinned as his answer and we all knew he chose dare. Marlene smiled deviously as an idea popped in her head ''I dare you to run to Eric's door, screaming about a fire and when he opens it, slap him then hug him'' everyone was silent ''Can I yell random crap when he opens the door too? '' Zeke asked curiously ''Sure, why not'' Zeke stood and ran out of the room and we followed at a distance behind.

He took a deep breath before letting out a scream that a girl in a horror movie couldn't even live up to, he ran down the hall and all the way to Eric's door ''FIRE! FIRE! ERIC OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE DOOR!'' zeke banged his fist and kicked the door like a madman and after a few seconds it finally opened. Eric stood there, obviously not amused. ''What do you want?!'' he yelled annoyed, ''THERES A FIRE WERE ALL GONNA DIE! BEFORE WE DIE I WANTED TO TELL YOU, YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JACK-ASS ALIVE!'' zeke yelled before slapping Eric in the face. Eric looked shock but it wasn't over. Zeke than hugged him '' BUT YOU WERE AN AWESOME PERSON AND ILL SEE YOU IN HELL! '' and then he did something that made us all pretty much, laugh our asses off, he planted a kiss on Eric's cheek before running away, screaming.

When we all got back to the apartment, Uriah was laughing so hard the entire time but he still managed to record it. Everyone was on the ground laughing as zeke locked the door. ''We'll im obviously am gonna be targeted now'' he said before running to the kitchen and scrubbing his mouth with the sponge. ''Well at least no one will see it'' he mumbled but I bet he saw Uriah's phone in his hands. Zeke jumped over the over the counter and tackled Uriah ''GIVE ME THAT!''

''NO! I WILL FOREVER KEEP IT!'' Uriah yelled between laughs

''GIVE IT OR IM SHAVING YOU BLAD IN YOUR SLEEP!''

''GO AHEAD IT'S WORTH IT!''

''ILL BURN ALL YOUR STUFF AND TELL MOM YOU FUCKED MARLENE!'' Marlene looked redder than ever as she sank down into the shadows.

''YOU WOULDN'T! IF YOU DO, ILL TELL MOM ABOUT THIS VIDEO AND WHAT YOU DID TO SHAUNA'' Shauna followed marlene into the corner of shadows.

Their argument could have gone on forever but we eventually pulled them off each other. ''Enough with the bro fight now kiss and make up'' will said trying to solve this. ''I'd rather kiss Eric again'' and if on Que, Eric kicked the door down and glared at zeke. ''We'll there's your chance'' Zeke only stared because he knew, He. Was. Fucked.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2! I hoped you liked it! And by the way, CLIFFFFFFFFFFY~ Will Eric kill zeke or just hurt him in ways that haven't even been invented? What's in store for the gang next? Leave your reviews and wait for the next update and if you have truth or dare ideas leave'em below and I'll be happy to use'em! Love you all! ~AyanoLundell**


	3. Chapter 3 Further in the game

**A/N: Happy Day after Christmas my Fluffy Unicorn Divergents! Sorry about the lack of updates crap (I hate things that take years to update so that means I hate myself) but I had to spend time with my family…That for some reason…don't get my otaku book loving self! Well enough of that, im back and ready for writing! ~AyanoLundell **

**Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this~) I am a Otaku 9****th**** Grader who fails anything number related and is as mature as bubble wrap, so obviously I am not the genius writer known as Veronica Roth, all rights go to her and she owns all the characters in this story and the amazing book series known as ''Divergent''! Which I am writing a fan fiction of for sheer enjoyment and not money (how sucky is that…)**

-Tris POV-

When the door got kicked down, I jumped from the surprise and not from the fuming bull standing on the other side of the threshold. Eric looked like he was ready to cause complete and utter pandemonium, and zeke looked like he's about to shit himself as his life pretty much flashed before his eyes. Wells that's what people usually do in times like this, right?

-Zeke's POV-

Shit shit shit shit shit shit, oh wait what's the word again? Oh right, SHIT! My eyes were locked with Eric, the fucking bastard that owes me a new door, as he stood on the other side of my now empty doorway. ''Zeke '' his voice sounded like glass in a blender with a hint of poison, traced with the blood of a demon. I gulped and stood, ''Hey Eric, what brings you here so-'' I couldn't even finish my sentence before Eric was in front of me and kneed me in the gut, Which for those of you who have never been in a fight and do not know because you're probably a stiff, hurts like hell.

From the corner of my watering eyes, I could see Tris, the only stiff I know who could do some pretty awesome stuff; she's like a sister to me. I could also see my actual family member uriah, he's annoying and a pain in this ass but he's family. There's four as well, my brother and good friend who's dating my nonrelated sister, and for the first time, it isn't creepy and weird! Than there's Shauna, my girlfriend and pretty much the best and hottest person in the entire world, out of everyone I'll miss her most of all. The floor beneath me was cold and hard as I hit it with full force.

Goodbye world, thank you for screwing me over.

-Tris POV-

''How long do you think he'll stay like that?'' I ask as I see zeke just laying on the floor, in fetal position. Eric only kneed him and cussed him out before leaving, I guess he thought it was to early for this. ''I don't know. Maybe he's being an idiot and actually thinks that he died..'' uriah managed a chuckle before his sleepy expression glided back over his face as he laid down on Marlene's lap. Marlene continued to pet Uriah as everyone decided to start placing bets on who knows what.

I felt Tobias lean over to me and whispered in my ear, the hotness of his voice gliding over my skin and caused me to smile. ''We could leave if you get bored, you know that right?'' I love Tobias; I do with every fiber of my being. He cares about me and I know that he doesn't want me to have to do crazy shit like this and would rather be at the apartment, watching cheesy horror movies with me.

''I know, but I want to see how far this goes, im dauntless remember'' I whisper back, no one around us hears us and is too busy to notice our whisper conversation. ''But your also divergent for abnegation and erudite, you have to think about what's best'' even though I don't like it when people use my divergence as an excuse, he did have a point that was reasonable. ''We'll go if things get out of hand'' was all I said after my brief moment of thought, ''Ok'' Tobias agreed as zeke final came back to life.

-Tobias POV-

I love Tris, she's strong, brave and the most courageous and beautiful person to have ever walked the face of the planet and I believe that she is smart and always knows what's best no matter how crazy, so I only could agree as she said she wanted to stay, because I know that I need to respect her decision and support her in every way. That's what a good boyfriend does, and I want to be the best person I can be for her. My arm wrapped around her and I pulled her too me, I looked down and saw her gazing up, smiling back at me with her loving greyish blue eyes and I smiled back.

Zeke finally sat down in upright position and finally signaled for the game to continue. ''Christina'' his gaze set on her as she simply said her answer ''Dare'' the gaze was held as zeke plotted his was of torture for the young girl in his head. ''Let shauna and uriah do your hair' 'Christina had a look of pure disgust at even the thought, Shauna could probably do hair but Uriah, no chance in hell. She looked down at her night gown and knew it was either this or be in a room with people in bra and panties. ''Fine…URIAH YOU BETTER NOT FUCK UP MY IMAGE IN ANY WAY''

''Hey! '' He said as he sat up ''you say that im gonna be the one to make you look bad, THIS doesn't just happen!'' he took the liberty to gesture to himself before him and Shauna stood and sat Christina down at the table.

Marlene gathered random stuff on the table and even blindfolded Christina, so she wouldn't flip out in the middle of her dare.

As the two began, I could only stare at what the two did to the poor former candor, and Tris obviously felt bad for her dauntless best friend, which I could tell by the look on her face. ''Uriah hand me that'' Shauna said as she grabbed the hair spray, ''we'll need this too'' uriah grabbed a hand full of temporary hair dye bottles. They went on like this until they had an entire arsenal. Their eyes held a demonic look as the dark circles helped enhance their evilness.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK, SHMUR~~~~~~

The process took a good seven minutes, but when we got a look at what they did, we knew that the seven minutes needed, were the seven minutes used to prepare the world for mass destructions.

As Christina sat blindfolded, everyone around could see that her dark hair has been turned into such a bright gold that it looked like what people would call Lady Gaga. Or whatever the hell you could use to describe it, in other words, just really gold. Her hairs itself rose about half a foot into the air, making curves and twist and curls as they were pinned together with hair pins, hairspray and will power. A red bow was placed at the top and lollipops were placed in the hair catastrophe like a Christmas tree.

''So how bad is it?'' Christina said cautiously, she removed the blindfold and saw our expressions ''Get. Me. A. Mirror.'' She paused after every word, by the time she finished the sentence, Tris had already handed her a mirror.

One look, one look was all it took. It was all it required for the beast kept away for 16 years to be unleashed to the world and cause mayhem and destruction. Christina gripped the mirror till her knuckles were white and she death glared Shauna and Uriah, ''you die today''

~~~~~~ANOTHER PAGE BREAK, SHMUR~~~~~~~

Shauna and Uriah both had fire engine red hair with polka dots covering it as they both sat on the opposite side of the room. My girlfriend looked over to Christina with calm eyes ''did you have to put polka dots?''

''Yes, they are lucky I didn't shave them bald.'' Christina said as she sucked on a lollipop, she did that for a good minute before continuing the game ''Will, Candor or Dauntless''

''I shall take Candor'' after seeing how far the dare went, he wasn't gonna take a chance. '' What was your weirdest dream and I want detail.'' Will automatically went pale as he answered. This was going to be interesting.

'' My weirdest dream was, I was dressed as a knight and you were the damsel in distress, we were being attacked by an army of moths and I defended you against all of them and in the end we got married in the pit and we had 3 kids who soon grew up to be popular actresses and singers who eventually blew up erudite and candor and then held a concert in our honor on the ashes of the former factions'' Christina, Tris, Me, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna looked totally mind fucked.

Who knew such mayhem went on so deep in wills thoughts? ''Will, go lie down and think about the world and all of its problems'' Christina demanded as she pointed to a couch, which will plopped himself on.

Will looked around until his eyes fell on a certain person. Everything in my head was screaming, you better not, if you do I will hurt you and sacrifice you to erudite. ''Tris'' was all he said.

**A/N: CLIFFY! Im not gonna lie, I am dead tired, it's like early in the morning here and I just wanted to update because I felt like a piece of crap and this was a pretty long chapter with not many dares or truths, sorry. But I would like to do something new, special thanks to our reviewers!**

**~Reviewers Thank you~**

**lita1271****- You were the first reviewer for this story and I would like to say thank you and I'll be happy to review for you awesome people out there!**

**PixiePanda901****- I can assure you, this story really likes you too! And here's another chapter for ya!**

** . .11 - ****Don't worry, it's totally fine, I have a lot of new ideas anyways so no need to apologize, and thanks for liking my story!**

**Thoserunningfangirls****- I KNOW RIGHT! NO ONE UPDATES ANYMORE, ITS CRAZY! We'll even though I admit im crazy, here's an update.**

**Piercex****- Your please has been answered my fine friend. And I love that sentence! It's pretty true if you think about it xD**

**Guest****- To the three guests who reviewed, I have updated and im glad you think it's funny and glad that you like it! So thanks!**

**messirox123****- Yay, I love being cute! \(n u n()/ I have updated and I'll try to make it cute when possible. And thank you for the multiple reviews! I'll continue to update and I hope you'll read my future stories!**

**LittleSpankie****- When I wrote that Eric part, I was grinning like an idiot the entire time xD**

**Thank you to our reviewers and I promise you won't have to wait 892785967 years for the next review, and don't lie, I know you were too lazy to read the number. xD**

**Love You~ Please rate and review and leave any ideas you would like to share and if you have any questions or just want a friend, feel free to PM me! Bye Bye for now! ~AyanoLundell**


End file.
